Labyrinth Rats
Labyrinth Rats, colloquially known as Lab-Rats, are a invasive species of fauna found within Lodestone. Two variants of the species have been observed, known as the "Swarm" and "Titan" variants. The vast majority of the organisms within the species belong to the Swarm group, with members of the Titan variant being quite rare. Description Labyrinth Rats bear a strong physical resemblance to ordinary members of the Rattus genus of animals, with several key differences. The fur coat of both variants of Labyrinth Rat follow no recognizable pattern of coloration between organisms. In addition to patterns and coloration typically expected in similar species, Labyrinth Rats have been observed with furs consisting of neon pinks, oranges, or blues, as well as unique patterns of spots, stripes, etc. Members of both variants also possess atypical eye coloring, though on an individual scale a noticeable majority of the colors match the primary color of the organism's fur. Swarm Variant Members of the Swarm variant of Labyrinth Rat possess extremely similar appearances to typical rats from outside the species, disregarding their odd coloration. However, while the difference is hardly noticeable to the untrained eye, on average members of the Swarm variant are slightly larger and leaner than the common rats of the Sector. Titan Variant Despite being nearly identical to members of the Swarm variant in terms of relative appearance, members of the Titan variant boast a massively increased size. The aptly named variant of the species has been observed at sizes ranging from that of a large dog to that of large horses. In addition, in terms of relative scale Titans possess significantly larger teeth and claws than their brethren. An increase in relative sharpness is also commonly observed, though not consistently so. Origin The species is believed to have derived from ordinary members of the Rattus genus that made their way onto the Lodestone via ship shortly after its discovery, at which point they mutated by unknown means into Labyrinth Rats. While it can not be conclusively proven that the species was not native to the Lodestone previous to its discovery by House Pyxis, their suspected foreign nature is supported by fact that none of the organisms were observed during expeditions into the Labyrinth during initial explorations. The species was first discovered much later than the discovery of the Lodestone, appearing quite soon following the activation of the two main habitats and sharp increase in ship traffic into the system. Intelligence and Behavior As a result of several changes to the organism’s brain, Labyrinth Rats have obtained a greatly increased intellectual capacity. While still far from sapient, Labyrinth Rats are highly capable of learning and adaption their behavior. For example, it is common for members of the species to quickly understand and interact with simple mechanisms, such as opening doors and containers, moving obstacles, and pressing buttons. Furthermore, the creatures appear to possess an extremely strong memory, making use of acquired knowledge without the need to relearn, even after extremely extended periods of time following a single learning experience. This intelligence is largely relegated to members of the Swarm variant, with the Titans appearing slightly dim-witted by comparison. When compared to members of the Swarm, Titans possess similar intelligence, but lack much of the ability to quickly learn and adapt that is seen in the Swarm variant. In addition, the changes to the creature's brains have made the species highly aggressive to all other organic life. Members of the species becomes incredibly hostile whenever an organism of another species is present, even in the case of ordinary rats. While on the Lodestone surface where the species is rarely seen this isn’t a problem that causes much more than the rare case of bites and scratches, encountering the rats infesting the Labyrinth can lead to significant danger. Members of the Swarm variant of the species seem to have developed a complex system of pack tactics, which they use in combination with their incredible numbers to quickly surprise and overwhelm their opponents. The variant of the species was named for their uncanny ability to surround and defeat creatures caught by surprise, with many exploratory groups being overcome, killed, and devoured in record breaking mere moments. It is unknown why members of the Swarm devour their kills, as they require no sustenance and members of the Titan variety show no interest in their prey following its death. The Swarms also make frequent use of the their extraordinary climbing abilities, allowing them to bypass obstacles with ease. In stark contrast to the massive packs formed by members of the Swarm, the Titans of the species tend to lead isolated lives on their own, being extremely aggressive and territorial even to other members of their species. However, their intense aggression matched with sizable teeth and claws can make them a grand threat even when alone. Titans have extremely rarely been known to surrender once angered, ignoring even fatal injuries to relentlessly attack until either its prey is defeated or death has claimed it. Despite many successive efforts to do so, all attempts to domesticate or tame members of the species up to the present date have failed. Diet and Habitat The rats appear to have adapted to thrive on the Lodestone, and are capable of surviving without access to any source of food or water. It is hypothesized that the species is able to subsist solely on the metadimensional energy given off by the Lodestone. This belief is supported by the fact that the species can be found in significantly greater numbers (in the case of the Swarm variant) and larger sizes (in the case of the Titan variant) the deeper into the Labyrinth one travels. However, they seem to have become dependent on this energy source, as upon entering the real space of another system, the life processes of Labyrinth Rats quickly slow and eventually cease. This theory also is supported by the drastic uptick in the species’ activity and population following each use of the Lodestone’s primary function to shift the drive lanes leading to it. Lifespan and Reproduction Generally, Lab Rats experience a significantly longer lifespan than the typical rat, at the cost of a slightly lower reproduction rate. Due to the Labyrinth Rats appearing to require no limited source of sustenance, and there being a distinct lack of natural predators, many members of the species live until the end of their natural lifespans. However, the average observed lifespan of a Labyrinth Rat can range from three to four years, nearly doubling to quadrupling the maximum lifespan of various species of rats in captivity elsewhere. In contrast, the species suffers from a slightly lower reproductive rate than their common kin. The smaller varieties that make up the Swarm variant, while mating at similar frequencies to the average rat, produce significantly fewer viable offspring. Unlike normal rats of other species, where a litter consists of an average of seven offspring, a litter of Lab Rats typically consists of only four to five offspring on average. In addition, gestation of Lab Rats takes approximately twenty-eight days to complete, nearly a week longer than the common rat. The larger varieties that make up the Titans are expected to produce larger litters, possibly raising the average, but their isolationist nature and general rarity means they rarely have been seen to mate, and little data as to litter size has been recorded. It is still unknown how distinctly the two variants are biologically separated from each other. While some hypothesize that both variants of the species can only have offspring of their type, other researchers have claimed to believe offspring of both variants begin as members of the Swarm variety, with organisms rarely developing into Titans as they develop. Category:Fauna Category:Lodestone Category:House Pyxis